The Batman
'''The Batman '''ist ein Film des DC Shared Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia *Warner plant neue Superman- und Batman-Filme nach Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Angeblich soll der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel'' The Batman'' produziert werden. *Laut einem Gerücht soll auf der Comic Con 2015 ein Batman-Film für 2018 angekündigt werden, bei welchem Ben Affleck selbst Regie führen könnte. Als Drehbuchautor wurde Chris Terrio genannt. *Der Film wurde offziell via IGN und Deadline bestätigt. Als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor wurde Ben Affleck bestätigt, der zusammen mit Geoff Johns das Drehbuch schreiben soll. Der Film könnte angeblich auf der Comic Con 2015 noch offziell angekündigt werden. *Die Filme The Accountant und Live By Night wurden von Warner Bros. verschoben. Bei beiden Projekten ist Ben Affleck als Hauptdarsteller bzw. im Falle von Live By Night als Regisseur involviert. Als Grund wird Ben Afflecks Arbeit am Drehbuch zum The Batman ''genannt. Das Drehbuch soll bis November 2015 fertig gestellt sein. *Laut ''Den of Geek soll der Film der Auftakt zu einer neuen Trilogie sein. Bei einer Privatvorführung der ersten Schnittfassung zu Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice soll Ben Afflecks Darstellung des dunklen Ritters das Studio Warner Bros. so überzeugt haben, dass man sich entschied eine neue Batman-Trilogie mit Ben Affleck zu planen. *Am 30. Oktober 2015 berichtete JoBlo.com von einigen Details zum Solofilm. Demnach soll Jason Todd im Film als Red Hood zurückkehren. Dazu soll er verdeckt im Namen von Batman operieren und so diesen als Kriminellen darstellen. Des Weiteren werde er versteckte Hinweise über Batmans wahre Identität hinterlassen, um diesem so mizuteilen, dass er noch lebe. Hinzu sollen noch Jared Leto als Joker und Nightwing eine Rolle im Film spielen. *Wie Kellvin Chavez von Latino Review am 10. Dezember 2015 erfahren haben will, soll der von Will Smith gespielte Deadshot eine Hauptrolle im Film übernehmen. Für den Film soll dazu thematisch ein The Good, The Bad and The Ugly-Szenario angedacht sein. *Am 30. März 2016 bestätigte Ben Affleck in einem Interview mit The Hollywood Reporter, dass er die Arbeiten am Skript beendet habe. *In einem Interview vom 4. April 2016 mit JOE.ie sagte Zack Snyder, dass Ben Affleck nach seiner Abreit an Live by Night und Justice League an The Batman abreiten wird. *Am 13. April 2016 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, dass Ben Affleck die Hauptrolle verkörpern wird und auch den Regieposten übernimmt. *In einem Interview mit Heroic Insider verriet Ben Affleck, dass er und sein Co-Autor Geoff Johns die komplette kreative Kontrolle über den Film haben werden. *In einem Interview mit Daily Mail vom 28. Mai 2016 verriet Jeremy Irons, dass er sehr stark in The Batman involviert sein wird. *Am 29. August 2016 gab Ben Affleck via Twitter bekannt, dass Deathstroke der Hauptantagonist von The Batman ''sein wird. Ein erster Auftritt sei bereits für Justice League geplant während sich der Charakter in ''The Batman als Hauptwidersacher Batmans offenbaren soll. *Am 8. September 2016 gab Geoff Johns in einem Interview mit dem The Wallstreet Journal bekannt, dass die Rolle des Deathstroke von Joe Manganiello übernommen wird. Während der Produktion von Suicide Squad gab es Gerüchte, dass Manganiello bereits in jenem Film Deathstroke spielen und als Gegner der Task Force X auftreten würde. *Am 1. Oktober 2016 gab Ben Affleck in einem Interview mit extratv das J.K. Simmons als James Gordon auftauchen wird. *In einem Interview mit The Associated Press ''vom 3. Oktober 2016 bestätigte Ben Affleck das der Titel seines Films ''The Batman lautet. *Am 18. Oktober 2016 verriet Joe Manganiello das die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Frühling 2017 starten werden. *In einem Gespräch mit Deadline gab Warners kreativer Chef Greg Silverman bekannt, das Ben Afflecks Batman 2018 an den Start gehen soll, lies aber den Kinostart offen. Bilder Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe